An Unloving Couple
by Mimi Tachikawa
Summary: MWUHAHA!I'm back with a vengeance!!!This is my new story,a DBZ/SM crossover


Hi there!This is Umi..with a new story!This takes place when Serenity & Vegeta No Ouji exist centuries ago.  
Endymion won't exist...cause..I CAN'T STAND HIM!!!He'll die,but I'll change the storyline a bit.Serenity will not die.She will be sent to Vegeta-sei to be safe.But..she is forced to marry Prince Vegeta & create a whole new race of Saiya-jins & Lunarians!  
Enjoy this story!  
***  
Lights.Everything was lighted.This was a very special day for the Moon Kingdom.Today there was going to be a ball.  
Queen Serenity arranged it for Endymion & Serenity to be married,that way the Earth & the Moon could be united.  
"Serenity-hime!"  
"Coming Okaasan!"  
Princess Serenity ran down the stairs to her mother.Her long silvery blond hair flung behind her as she ran."Are you ready,dear?" asked Queen Serenity.  
"Hai."  
"Endymion should be here soon."  
Serenity's eyes flashed happily.She looked so happy!  
Serenity ran down the hall to greet the guests.  
***  
"Jadiete!Nephlite!Kunzite!Zoicite!"  
Queen Beryls cries rang out through the castle.  
"Today,my servants,"began Beryl as they came into view."Is the day we conquer the Moon Kingdom."  
"Finally!"cried Zoicite."After all this time!"  
"We must begin getting our troops ready."  
"Hai." With those words,they Generals left.  
***  
The ball had started.Everybody was dancing.'They look so happy.' Thought Princess Serenity.She started stepping down the stairs,but a hand came over hers.A young man with ebony black hair looked up to her."May I have this dance?"  
"Endymion!"  
"Yes,it is me."  
"Now,may we dance,my Princess?"  
"Yes."  
The dance went on for hours.The Prince & Princess were dancing up a storm.Too bad they didn't know what was about to happen.  
***  
"We're ready,Beryl-sama!"  
"Excellent."  
Queen Beryl looked at her troops.They looked so strong.'The Moon Kingdom is history.' Beryl thought to herself.'It'll be gone...in a matter of minutes.'  
***  
As Serenity & Endymion danced,Endymion told Serenity of the coming evil.  
"Serenity,Beryl is loose."  
"How can that be,Endymion?"  
"I do not know."  
They continued dancing,but then a white & black cat entered the ballroom screaming.  
"Beryl is here!"  
"Beryl is here,everyone!Get ready,troops!"  
"Luna,Artemis,"began Queen Serenity."What's happening?"  
"Beryl is here,your Majesty!"  
"No!How can that be!?"  
Just then,black beams of light surrounded the kingdom.  
***  
Beryl looked at the Moon Kingdom.It looked so peaceful...quiet..beautiful..  
But now all that was going to change to death,war,& destruction.  
"Now,my children of darkness," began Beryl,pointing to the Moon Kingdom with her staff."Destroy the Moon Kingdom!"  
The troops nodded,& went forth.They were followed by Jadeite,Nephlite,Kunzite,& Zoicite.  
After they all left,Beryl went to witness the Moon Kingdom's destruction.  
***  
"Everyone!"cried Serenity-hime."Stay calm!"  
Just then,the ceiling of the Ballroom exploded.Everyone looked up to see the wretched face of Beryl.  
"Now,all of you will die!" cried Beryl.  
She fired shot after shot at all the people.The dropped to the floor,dead.  
Both Serenitys looked at all the bloodshed.Beryl's evil laugh rang in their ears.  
"Now,you shall die,Princess Serenity!"  
Beryl cackled as she started a powerful blast.But then,a figure in black brought Serenity to safety.  
"Endymion!" cried Serenity & Beryl in suprise.  
"I will not let you hurt Serenity!" cried Endymion."Never!"  
Endymion covered his beloved with his cape.  
Then Beryl made a black void.It began to suck Endymion towards it.  
"Endymion!"  
"No,Serenity!Stay back!"  
"No Endymion,I want to be with you!"  
But Beryl blasted her away.  
***  
Queen Serenity looked to see her daughter being blasted.She ran to the scene,the cats close behind her.  
"EEEEEEEEEENDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYMIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was Serenity's cry before he disappeared.  
"HAHAHA!!" cackled Beryl.  
"Cosmic...."  
"What is this?" said Beryl.  
"Moon..."  
"NO!!"  
"Power!"  
Beryl was hit with blinding white light.As she started to fade,she cried:"I will be baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"  
& she disappeared.  
***  
Queen Serenity crawled to her daughter.The Crystal (Author's Note:I don't know how to spell Ginzoushiou or whatever the Japanese word is!)"Serenity-hime...."  
Princess Serenity looked to see her mother.Serenity was bleeding badly.  
"Serenity-hime....everybody is...dead.."  
"I know,okaa-sama."  
"I have only a bit of energy left,& I plan to do one thing with it."  
"Which is,Okaa-sama?"  
"To make everybody here dead be reborn onto Earth."  
"Including me,Mother?"  
"No,Serenity,you will be sent somewhere else."  
"Where,mother?"  
"Vegeta-sei."  
"No,Mother!Those Saiya-jins are horrible bloodthirsty monsters!"  
"I know,Serenity,but I made an agreement with the King Vegeta over there that if Beryl ever attacked here,you would be sent to Vegeta-sei to be safe."  
"Will I ever see you again,mother?"  
Luna came up to Serenity (Queen).  
"What about us,Serenity-sama?"  
"You will be sent to Earth to find the Princesses of the other planets,& help them destroy Beryl once & for all."  
"Yes,your majesty." answered Artemis.  
The Silver Crystal made its way to the air."Now,Silver Crystal,send all the innocent lives of those here to be reborn on Earth."  
The Silver Crystal light up,& everybody was stuck in Bubbles,except Serenity-hime.  
"Be happy..my loyal people.."  
Queen Serenity looked at her daughter.Tears were in Princess Serenity's eyes.  
"Silver..Crystall...please..send..my dear...daughter..to Vegeta-sei..to be safe..."  
As Princess Serenity went into a bubble,Queen Serenity spoke softly:"I love you my dear...be happy..."  



End file.
